


Sparring

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SWTOR Fun [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Arousal, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fight Sex, Floor Sex, Grinding, Love, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexcapades, Sexual Content, Smut, Sparring, Teasing, Training, on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the July 2018 Smut Challenge (totally been calling it the hot n steamy smut month of July).GuileandGallprompted me with #26 on the list: TackleWell I crossed into uncharted territory with this, so I hope you’re happy and it makes your horrible day better. :) Thank you for this fun prompt! Aric thinks Y’vonne needs some training because she relies on her gun too much, and is rusty in her hand to hand…as fun as it is to watch her smack an enemy over the head with her giant assault cannon.





	Sparring

“Aric, come on. I don’t need to practice my hand to hand. If I can’t kill an enemy with my assault cannon before they get to me, what am I even doing on the battlefield?” 

“Just get dressed for sparring; you’ll forgive me if I want the woman I love to be prepared for any eventuality.”

“Fine.” She smirked, loving the way those words rolled off his tongue so casually.

If he thought her armor was distracting, she couldn’t wait for him to see what she trained in. It took almost no time for her to change into only a pastel pink and blue sports bra and matching Havoc Squad booty shorts practically running to spar. Aric was waiting in the training room of the Thunderclap, no shirt, no shoes and a pair of light grey pants that clung to him in all the right places—she couldn’t stop looking at him. Y’vonne cleared her throat, Aric’s gaze travelling up and down her body, as she pulled her brown hair up into a ponytail, his eyes lingering on her lithe, muscular copper legs. Y’vonne grinned as she approached him, circled around, giggling as she took it all in before smacking his rear and making him jump. His little handful of trouble. He hadn’t known what he was getting into when he’d suggested training with her, but was it wrong of him to be looking forward to this? They both dropped into a fighting stance, circling around the edges of the training room, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Aric edged forward throwing a punch, grunting as Y’vonne threw her forearm up to block him, pushing him back slightly. It was like a dance. She whirled around, bringing her leg up and kicking towards him; he barely caught it in time—she was fast...and it didn’t help that Aric had been momentarily distracted by her flexing stomach muscles. The two of them kept trading blows, the upper hand constantly shifting between them; they were very evenly matched. But Y’vonne hadn’t missed his eyes gliding up and down her body whenever they weren’t jabbing, kicking and baiting one another. She stood on the balls of her feet, constantly shifting her positioning and balance to dodge his attacks. He caught her arm as she threw a punch, pulling her in closer and spinning her around so her back was pressed to his chest, his arms around her, locking her arms at her sides, grinning in triumph. But it was short lived. Taking advantage of the position, the little minx rolled her hips, backside grinding against his pelvis, and causing all the blood to head straight for his groin.

His grip loosened enough in his sudden distraction, that Y’vonne broke free of his grip and tackled him to the ground, leaving him winded, their sweat slicked bodies pressed up against each other as she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

“That’s a dirty trick. You might not be able to pull that off with any attacker.” Aric panted.

Her claws raked through the copper fur on his chest, drawing a shudder from her lover, as she bent down to capture his earlobe between her teeth, rocking her hips against his. “I don’t intend to use that move on anyone but you.”

That was comforting—especially with his jealous side.

He growled low in his throat, arousal streaking through him; as she ground against his erection, and he swore he saw stars. Y’vonne purred. She made no move to get off him, gave no sign that the rolling motion of her hips against his creating a delicious friction between them, was going to stop anytime soon. He could stop this if he wished, but instead his fingers traipsed up her calves and thighs, stopping on her hips and easing them faster, grinding them down against his, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure. Her breathing was getting heavier, as she took control back and rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm, hips arching up to meet her; his head fell backwards once more, a strangled sound fell from his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his pelvis at just the right angle as she rode him. Y’vonne didn’t show an iota of embarrassment that they were in the training room, any member of Havoc Squad able to walk in at any moment, a dark spot growing on the crotch of his pants.

Her hands slipped down his body as she hovered over him, sliding through the soft copper fur on his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers. One hand rested delicately on his pectoral, the hard muscles of his chest pressing against her hand. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to his shoulder, tongue tracing the muscles she could reach. She bit her lower lip, gaze raking across his form, loving what she saw; he was a sight to behold. Her lips found his, hips rocking faster as her clit rubbed against him, hands moving to the planes of her own body as she glanced at him from under her lashes, lips parted and a sultry smile on her face. She looked away from his gaze from time to time, looking down her body as she rolled her hips, adding fuel to the fire she’d lit inside him, rubbing a hand down her chest and pinching a hardened nipple. He groaned in approval at the sight, head falling back against the cold metal floor as she felt him tense up underneath her.

“Blast it, Yvi…” He groaned; it was hard to muster anger when he felt so blissful.

“My favorite rule of combat—use your opponent’s weakness against them and since I’m _your_ weakness…” She panted, grinning from ear to ear.

Aric growled as she felt the sudden warmth pooling beneath her; the wet spot growing larger as he spent himself inside his breeches making her glow with smug satisfaction, as he tried to get his breath back, her own climax washing over her. He hoped no one had heard them—the training room was hardly private, but life was too short to hesitate anymore, the fate of the galaxy resting squarely on her very qualified shoulders. He had to admit, he loved that she knew what she wanted and went for it. Completely sated, they were purring as she settled herself on his thighs, her lips found his, claws scraping gently against the skin under his fur as she caught the waistband of his pants and peeled it back peering at the sticky white mess in his copper fur. Y’vonne giggled.

“Oh dear. We certainly made a mess of you, didn’t we?” She teased.

Her hand slid through the wetness towards his erection; it twitched in response.

“Woman, you are going to break me.” He groaned against her lips, hips arching towards her searching hand.

“Where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
